


Warm You Up

by DarchangelSkye



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fireplaces, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Naked Cuddling, Schmoop, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Original fiction, M/M, making love in front of the fire place on a chilly winter night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> [Specific link to the prompt in question.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/670431.html?thread=89061343#t89061343) Yes, this ended up just a little too long to fit in LJ comment space, oops ;)

Daniel could only watch Nate breathe over his hands for a minute before taking his boyfriend's wrists to tuck those hands against his beating heart. Nate grinned at the loving action and his hazel eyes shone a little more in the fireplace's glow. "Always warm," he said sweetly and snuggled the rest of his body closer.

"Mhmm," Daniel brought up a hand to kiss the fingertips one by one, smooth as he'd always liked them. "That's how my love for you feels."

Nate's laugh was quick and good-natured as he gave his boyfriend's stubble a trio of kisses. "Such a smooth operator."

"It worked- ahhh..." Daniel rolled his head back in pleasure when those kisses reached his neck and felt his own dark eyes become heavy-lidded. The warmth on his skin from the fireplace was now joined by the familiar ardor of desire. "Babe-"

"Keepin' you warm, too," Nate whispered, and the hand still on Daniel's chest started slowly traveling down his stomach, making for more sparks of feeling. Daniel's body wasn't as incredibly muscular, but the care he got treated with made him feel so desirable and lucky.

"Love you..." He stretched his legs to warm out his feet.

"Love you." Nate slipped his fingertips just past the waistband of his boyfriend's sweatpants and paused to wait. When he got the nod of consent, he reached to completely liberate the always-warm cock from its confines and caressed his thumb around the head.

"Oh-" Daniel jolted a little in place; it didn't take long to become hot and hard from that kind of attention. He rolled his head to the side facing his boyfriend's knowing smile and cute face.

Nate's question was just audible enough under the fire's crackles. "Y'know what I feel like if you're up for it?"

Daniel licked his full lips- same plush thickness as his man's, another thing he felt so lucky for. "What?"

"This tucked against me...in our special way..." Nate kept his tone low as he stroked up and down.

Oh, he knew what that meant and was definitely up for it. If they were too in the throes of passion to risk breaking the mood by someone getting up to get lube (or in a spur-of-the-moment risky location), this "special way" was the next best thing and still hot and intimate. Daniel nodded again and leaned close enough for a searing kiss, tongues just as slick as the sensation of the thumb still rubbing against him.

It didn't take long for the lovers to strip from their one layer of sweats and lie flat on the soft rug. The fire added an extra glow to Daniel's light caramel skin and some of the dark tattoos decorating Nate's pale expanse. It was dramatic _and_ erotic and Daniel couldn't help his intake of breath at such beauty.

"Warm me," Nate pleaded and rolled on his side to be facing the fire.

"Yes-" Daniel burrowed himself close and pressed a kiss to the back of his boyfriend's neck before lifting a leg, providing the most comfortable way to gently tuck his cock into the warm cleft. "Mmm..." He was snug within the confines of Nate's body and he relished the tender trap every time. Wordlessly he weaved their fingers together and began to smoothly grind.

"Ahh-" With a beautiful low breath Nate arched back his limber body to press against his man's hips. Such warm skin- "Perfect fit..."

"We are." Fingers curled and uncurled around each other as Daniel rocked back and forth and pecked kisses everywhere he could reach. The air in the rest of the room was probably still chilled, but surrounding their bodies was a warm cocoon of love whose outlined shimmered every so often to make the shape of flames dance on their skin. Every motion was punctuated by a moan or sigh just noticeable with the fire crackles and spoke more than words needed.

"Mmm..." Daniel felt his body shake like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff but determined not to fall just yet. He shut his eyes and kissed over Nate's light tousled hair to slow his heartbeat. "Lemme see that smile, babe. I wanna see how happy I make you feel..."

Nate cutely looked over his shoulder and arched some more. "You mean this one?"

Yes, that was the one, the one that stretched just enough to make the corners of his eyes crinkle ever so slightly, the way he could know for sure it was a real smile. New warmth seemed to spread outward from Daniel's heart that caught up with the heat of fire and sex on his skin. A soft "oh" left his lips as the shakes soon became uncontrollable. He'd fallen prey to every loving smile and contact and it was beautiful.

"Don't hold back..."

And that was all the encouragement Daniel needed to clamp his arms tightly around his lover as he came and Nate followed suit not long after with a guttural moan. Their skin was a sticky mess as always when they did this but it was worth it for the intimate connection.

"Oh...oh, babe..." He slid his hands to palm them over the perfect cut of Nate's hipbones. Still hot. Everything was burning up and he was reluctant to pull away just yet. Just let them stay like this for a while...

"Mmm..." Nate lazily reached an arm back to grip a fistful of Daniel's dark hair in a soft and sedated manner. "Always does it," he breathed and stretched out his legs before limping in his lover's hold.

"Glad..." It was going to be a while before the fire would taper off and they could get up yet, so Daniel gently locked their ankles together and kissed over that lovely mess of hair again. Even his taste was full of warm love, and he knew he'd never get enough of it.


End file.
